Kisses That Melt In The Rain
by Daisuke Uchiha
Summary: A beautiful voice that longs to regain his passion for singing back finds it in a young tri color haired boy.Will love be enough to bring this singer back to life?Will this singer be able to handle this thing called love? SetoxYugi YamixRyou JoeyxMalik
1. Chapter 1:Bad Luck

Ok,so maybe right now it isn't the best time to start ANOTHER fanfic,but I just can't help myself! XD If I don't start this fic now then the whole idea will go bye-bye! Besides,the idea for this fic came up when I was having a talk with my friend,Shelby. We were both talking about how much we're both Seto Kaiba fans and BIG fans of his voice actor,Eric Stuart. She told me that Eric Stuart not only voice acts but SINGS too! So,I told Shelby that I can imagine Kaiba up on stage in something smexy singing these songs. And that's when it hit me! I had to make this fic! So,without further ado,_Kisses That Melt In The Rain._ Enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 1: Bad Luck_

_Song by: Eric Stuart_

* * *

I hate this. It's the same thing every day,week,or month. Nothing ever changes. I'm just tired of this whole thing. It's the same damn fucking routine. At first,I enjoyed doing this. It was thrilling,exhilarating,absorbing. It was always the thing I looked forward to doing. It was the pleasure that would always leave a great sensation in me. It was so addicting. It was like a drug that I just couldn't get enough of. It was the thing I knew no one could ever take away from me. This _thing_ was called my passion. The key word being _was._

It _was _the thing I enjoyed doing.

_I was feeling that nothing was going good.  
So I crossed my fingers and knocked on wood.  
I found a penny and I picked it up,  
Hoping it would change my luck._

It _was_ thrilling,exhilarating,absorbing.

_I went out and bought me a rabbit's foot.  
I hung a horseshoe up on a hook.  
Threw some coins down a wishing well  
Well, if it worked I just can't tell._

It _was_ what I always looked forward to.

_'Cause bad luck, it finds it's way.  
It's like a old friend that overstays.  
And he's always hanging 'round my door.  
It's like I'm living on the thirteenth floor._

It _was _my pleasure.

_Got a four leaf clover growing in my yard.  
Drew fame and fortune on a Tarot card.  
Rub Buddha's belly everyday.  
And lucky seven is the number I play._

It _was_ addicting.

_I won't let a black cat cross my path.  
Walking under ladders? don't make me laugh.  
Never throw my hat down on a bed  
I hold my breath when I pass the dead._

It _was _the drug that I couldn't get enough of.

_ 'Cause bad luck, it finds it's way.  
It's like a old friend that overstays.  
And he's always hanging 'round my door.  
It's like I'm living on the thirteenth floor._

It _was_ the thing I thought no one would touch.

_I've broken no mirrors in my time.  
Never stepped on a crack, my mama's doing fine.  
Why is good luck so hard to find?  
_

It _was_ my passion.

_Met a fortune teller with a crystal ball.  
Well, that Gypsy woman knew nothing at all.  
She told me my bad luck would slowly fade  
With every dollar that she got paid._

But,most of all..._  
_

_'Cause bad luck, it finds it's way.  
It's like a old friend that overstays.  
And he's always hanging 'round my door.  
It's like I'm living on the thirteenth floor._

It _was_ the one thing that was taken from me...

_ Bad luck._

The one thing that was mine. The one thing that made me happy. The one thing that got me where I am today...

_I've had nothing but bad luck._

The one thing that made my life a living hell...

I raised my hand up in the air as if I was God. Smirking at the people that were in front of me I yelled into the mic at the top of my lungs.

"THANK YOU FOR COMING! I HOPE YOU ALL HAD A GREAT FUCKING TIME! REMEMBER TO LOOK UP THE NEXT JOINT THAT'S TO COME! UNTIL THEN,GOOD NIGHT!!!!"

A roar of screams rang through the air as I threw my jacket into the crowd. I turned around making my way to the back of the stage. A group of people came rushing at me all at once. A woman handed me a water bottle while another one tried to wipe the sweat that was on me. As for the rest of the people around me I could care less. They were just blabbling on about some stupid shit.

"SETO KAIBA!!!"

I squeezed my eyes shut at the scream that I heard. This scream was far,far worse than any I've ever heard. I mean if a baby heard this scream,they'd shut their mouths up and never do it again. Yup. That's how bad the scream was. And whenever I heard this scream I knew what it meant.

My ass was gonna get handed to me.

I turned around,eyes meeting the owner of the scream.It was a girl,obviously. No guy in their right mind would ever scream like her. The girl had her hands fisted up while resting on the sides of her hips. Right foot tapping at a fast rate. Brown hair hanging loosely on her shoulders. Ocean colored eyes shining with anger. Eyebrows backing up her eyes to clearly show that she was angry.

"Tea? Is something the matter?"

"Something the matter? SOMETHING THE MATTER!?"

Tea put her arms down at her sides,stomping her way over to me. The group of people who were around me either backed away or were pushed aside by Tea. Standing in front of me said girl punched my chest. I placed my hand in the spot that was hit rubbing it to try and make the pain subside.

"Ouch! What was that for!?"

"How many times have I told you?!"

I blinked,"Told me what?"

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO NOT YELL IN THE MIC AFTER A SHOW!?!"

I squeezed my eyes closed like I did when I first heard her scream. Having Tea screaming at me up close is worse than having her scream a mile away. It would cause a ringing in my ears. Sometimes I just wish I could gag her just so that her could stop screaming. Just thinking about was just too funny. And I guess I forgot to not laugh 'cause as soon as I did,Tea took it the wrong way.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY!?! WELL GUESS WHAT,SETO? IT'S NOT!"

"I know it's not."

"Then why do you do it!? You know that you can't do stuff like that! You'll end up hurting your voice!"

_My voice..._

I pushed Tea to the side and started to walk off.

"S-Seto!"

"I'm going home."

"But,Seto! You have to go to the-"

"The boss can shove that party up his ass!"

"Seto!"

"I'm not going!"

I grabbed my spare jacket that was on a chair and left. I could still hear Tea calling after me,but I tried to block it out.

"Seto! I'm sorry! I forgot! Please! Come back!"

_No...I'm not going back..._

"Kaiba!"

I stopped in my tracks. It wasn't Tea who was calling me anymore. Only one person called me by my last name. Turning around I saw a blond boy running over to me. He was being followed by two more bodies.

"What is it,Joey?"

Joey is a good friend of mine. We may not show that we're friends,but we are. Joey and I usually argue in pubic places about the most stupidest shit but it's never really serious. I met Joey when I was in middle school. He hated the way that I always got the attention of all the girls around that he just decided to pick up fight with me. At first,it was verbal. But after a couple insults for me he just jumped on me. We hurt each other really bad to the point where we broke some bones in our bodies. The result being we ended up in the hospital and suspension. When we recovered and saw each other in school,we apologized to one another and hit it off. We been friends since. And Joey is probably the only person who will have the guts to talk to me when I'm pissed off and ready to kill anybody.

"Listen. You have to calm down. Tea wasn't thinking at the time. She was only doing what she was being told to do. Cut her some slack!"

"Joey's right,you know."

"Yeah! Listen to him!"

I looked over to the people who were standing next to Joey. Oddly enough it was the rest of our gang: Yami and Ryou.

Yami is the name that he always want us to call him. His real name is Atem. Yami is an Egyptian who came to Japan when he was five-years-old. Joey and me met Yami in high school. Yami was in the same homeroom as the two of us. He was always alone and never really spoke to anyone. People thought that is was because of where he came from and how he didn't know japanese. Joey was the one who talked me into speaking to Yami. Joey was the idiot who spoke so loud that a deaf person could hear again. I remember Yami laughing and I didn't know why. Until Joey told me that it was probably because he didn't understand him. Yami burst Joey's bubble very quick when he spoke in japanese. Turns out that Yami just didn't like talking to people that much. So,he made it look like he didn't know the language at all. He liked that 'cause then he could just laugh at all the stuff everyone would say about him. From that moment on we befriended him.

Now Ryou is a funny story. This time,Yami was the one who knew Ryou. Yami told us that Ryou was the only person in Japan that he ever really talked to. He was a good friend to him so he wanted us to meet him. But,here's the catch. Yami never said _what_ gender Ryou was. He just kept repeating Ryou's name wherever you'd say he,she,him,or her. Anyway,Yami took us to meet Ryou at his house. When Joey saw Ryou I swore that Japan was going to have to chart a river in Domino City. He went ga-ga. Joey just could take his eyes off Ryou. Ryou was about to introduce himself when Joey just jumped on him. And that's when he found out that Ryou was a guy. I mean,he did look kinda of girlish. What with his long,white hair that reached a little bit under the shoulder blades and his big brown eyes. Not to mention his small slender looking figure. I knew that Ryou was a guy from the moment I first saw him. But knowing that Joey didn't gave Yami and me a good reason to laugh. Ryou wasn't too happy about the laughing but we apologized and so did Joey.

I looked at my three friends and just sighed. These were the only people who could calm me down and get me to listen to reason. But,that was before all this happened. When it was just the four of us having fun. Not like it is now.

"I'm sorry. But I really can't stand being here at the moment. I just wanna go home."

I was about to turn around when I felt someone tug on my jacket. I looked and saw that it was Ryou. He had a sad look on his face. Tears were forming at the corners of his eyes. He whimpered. I hate it when he does that. I mean with him looking girlish I just can't really ignore him. Besides,Ryou is like a little puppy that's just hard to not love.

I sighed,cradling my head in my hands. I grabbed Ryou by his arms and in one quick motion I tossed him on my right shoulder. His squeaked while trying to get off. Joey and Yami just stared at me like if I was an alien.

"Come with me."

"What?"

"Let's ditch this sad excuse of a place."

"ARE YOU FUCKING HIGH!?!?!"

I chuckled at Joey's reaction. His face was twisted with worry and realization of what I had just said. Yami just stood there with his hand on his face. Ryou all the while was squirming on my shoulder.

Smiling I placed my index finger on my lips and looked up at the sky,"So that's what that white,powdered stuff was."

"KAIBA! I'M FUCKING SERIOUS!"

"So am I."

"About the powdered stuff or about leaving?"

"Does it look like I do drugs,you mutt?"

Joey's face flushed and Yami burst out laughing. It was funny how Joey never really knew if I was joking or not. He'd always end up thinking the wrong thing. It was pretty amusing to see.

"Listen. If we all leave they really can't do anything. Besides,we haven't hung out like just the four of us without anyone from over there. It'd be great. Come on? What do you guys say?"

Joey and Yami looked at each other.

"I'll go with you,Seto!"

I smiled at Ryou's response. Slapping him on his ass I congrated him. He squeaked and hit me on my back.

"If Ryou's going then I'll go,too. God knows what you'll get him into." Yami said as he walked over to me.

"Aww. And here I thought I was gonna finally get Ryou into a strip club."

"WHAT?!"

"I'm just joking,Ryou."

Ryou let out relieved sigh. I smiles and looked over at Joey,"That's three out of four. You?"

Joey twiddled his fingers. He always had a hard time deciding stuff like this. I knew he wanted to stay because he didn't want to get in trouble. But then again he wanted to hang with us 'cause we're buds. I knew it was hard for him. But...

"Fine...But next time _I_ get to be the one to tell us to hangout. Agreed?"

...He'd rather be with his friends more than anything.

"Agreed."

Smirking at one another,we ran. Tea caught sight of us and started yelling for us to come back. Knowing Tea she was gonna have people looking after us. I mean it is her job to keep track of us. And if anything did happen to us,she'd get blamed for it. That's why I do this. 'Cause it's fun seeing Tea almost have a heart attack. Yami would agree with me. But not Joey and Ryou. They liked Tea and hung around her all the time. She was always nice to them. To Yami she always drooled over him. Me? Well,it's always agreements or stuff of the sort. Sometimes I feel like she hates me. But,I really could care less about what she thought about me. It's just how I am.

I may look 'hot' as some girls would put it,but I'm down right awful. I'm cocky as all balls. I really _don't_ care about what is being said about me. If I don't like you I'll say it straight to your face without giving it a second thought. I could care less if I hurt your feelings,I will get my point out. I curse a lot. I give people dirty looks if they look at me for too long. I'm pushy. I always get what I want whenever I want it. I will fight you if you piss me off to the max until you're laying motionless on the ground or until I see blood. I threaten a lot even if you are nice to me. And so much more.

There's only a handful of things that are good about me. I love my little brother to death and would do anything for him. My friends are my life. I stick up for the people I care about. And-

"Do you think I look fat in it?"

"Ryou,you look fine in it." Yami said while placing his hands on Ryou's shoulders.

"Yami's right. You look fine it in. And so do I."

I walked over to Joey and playfully punched him in his right shoulder. Ryou looked at me and asked me the same question. Pointing up my eyes followed. The look of happiness that I had on my face disappeared. I just went expressionless. Ryou was pointing to a billboard. On the billboard there was a big picture. The picture was about the four of us. Joey,Yami,Ryou,and me were wearing black clothing and we were wet. We were all standing together looking straight ahead. Our faces were serious in a way that said 'Fuck off.'

I looked back at Ryou,flashing a warm smile. "You look great in it."

His face lit up like you would light up Christmas tree. Giggling like a school girl Ryou pulled Yami away with Joey. I just stood there,looking up at the billboard. I hated looking at it. Which brings up the other two goods things about me.

I'm a singer and I'm in a band with Joey,Yami,and Ryou.

_But..._

Looking down from ours faces I looked at the band name.

'KISSES THAT MELT IN THE RAIN'

_I hate it..._

* * *


	2. Chapter 2:Sour Note

**I AM SOOOOOO SORRY!**  
It's been a long while since I've up-dated any of my fics. Like _Everytime We Touch_ and _It Takes My Pain Away_. But,I have a real good reason as to why I haven't up-dated this to popular fics of mine.  
...Well,more than one reason. -sweat drops-  
**Reason # 1:** I've recently been writing the chapter summaries of my fics in a small diary of mine that I've labeled Fic Chapter Summaires. And I haven't written down the chapter summaries for these two fics yet.  
**Reason # 2:** I'M HAVING WRITER'S BLOCK ON _IT TAKES MY PAIN AWAY_!! I honestly don't know what to write next! There are so many ideas in my head and I just can't seem to choose one! T-T  
**Reason # 3:** Everything that I had typed for the next chapter of _Everytime We Touch_ got deleted off my computer because of a stupid virus. So now I have to re-write the whole chapter again. TT-TT  
AND FOR MY MOST IMPORTANT AND LAST REASON!!  
**Reason # 4:** I'm pregnant. Yes,you heard me. I'm gonna have a baby. I found out in December and since then I have been very busy trying to keep myself healthy and everything a pregnant woman is supposed to do.  
These are my reasons and I hope that all of you can forgive for not up-dating. So,instead I'm going to put this fic that I have written the chappy summaries about. -hides under bed- Please don't be mad at me!  
Anyway,please ennoy!

* * *

_Chapter 2:Sour Note_

* * *

_"I sorry,but it's no good. Really. I truly am sorry."_

I sighed as I closed the door behind me and walked out the building. The sun shined in my eyes making me want to get home as soon as possible. People were hustling and making so much noise in the streets. Some people were in groups talking on their cell to other people or yelling at them. Some people were hanging out in groups,mostly girls,gossiping about the many _wonderful_ things that happened in school. The majority of the people I passed were by themselves. Most of the ones walking alone looks liked they were thinking or had this sad look on their faces.

_I wonder what that guy could be sad about..._

It wasn't any of my business. The only thing that was my business was anything and everything I do. That's how I think and that's how I'll always think...And it's that kind of thinking that's never gonna get me out there...Also playing it on the safe side.

Looking at the bench that was right in front of me I sat down. I'd been walking and thinking so deep that I didn't even realize that I had walked straight into a park. A small smile came onto my face. For some reason this always happened. Whenever I'd get sad or really depressed my legs would just take here. Sometimes I'm happy to be in the park after a turn-down,but not right now. Not the one place in the park that I'm in right now. I was sitting in front of a playground. I hate playgrounds. It makes me remember...

I shook my head and just stared at my hands. One hand was empty while my other hand held a music tape. Sadness overwhelmed me. I couldn't believe that I got turned down again. The sixth turn down this week. Maybe I should just give up. It would be better.

A sigh escaped my mouth and I looked up at the sky. If he knew what I was doing,I'd get my ass kicked. Hard.

* * *

_Beep!_

_"Hello,Mr. Yugi Motou. This Saku Shibara from HighBeam Records. I'm sorry to say that our shachou was not pleased with your demo tape. He says that it's not exactly what we're looking for. He would have called you to tell you yourself,but he is busy in a meeting. Again,I'm sorry. I hope that you have better luck at the next label you go to."_

_Beep!_

_"Message has been deleted. You have no more messages."_

Seven. Make that seven turn downs this week.

"It can't be helped."

I ran my fingers through my blond bangs and sighed again for like the thousandth time all day. This was getting me nowhere. I've been trying to get out in the world as a singer and it hasn't been working. Every label I go to always tells me the same things: I'm missing courage in my music or I'm singing on the safe side. Hearing those things all the time gets really tiring. And after I get turned downed I try again. Harder and harder than before. For some reason,the results never change. It's like I'm at a stand still. With my music and the comments from the labels. And I'm not even trying to get into music because I like it. I'm doing it because I need money. I need money because the job I have isn't paying me enough.

_Ding-ding!_

I turned around from my phone and leaned against the counter. A woman who looked like she was in her forties was standing next to the door while a eighteen year-old boy walked over to look at the guitars that on the wall.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" I asked trying to not let my depression creep into my voice.

"No,just letting my son look around. Thanks for asking."

I nodded. My eyes shifted over to the woman's son as he left the acoustic guitar section and entered the electric. He was eying each and every electric guitar. He was about to get to the end of the guitars when he did a double take at a Pedulla Rapture 4-String Bass guitar. I walked over from behind the counter to the wall and took down the guitar.

"Wanna try it on?"

The boy nodded his head excitedly like a kid getting his favorite candy at a shop. I took the guitar strap and put it over the boy's head and positioned the guitar in his hands. He struck some cords and walked back and forth a couple of times before turning to his mother and giving a huge cheesy smile.

"This is the one,ma! It's just like the guys said. Plus,it feels great!"

"You want that one?"

The boy nodded.

His mother looked over at me. "How much?"

"2,499.99"

"That much?!"

I winced. Great. This woman is one of those costumers that complains about the price.

"I thought it would be higher!"

"What?"

"It's the right price. I've gone to other stores and their prices are off the charts! We'll take it!"

It took me a couple of seconds before I snapped out of it. I placed the guitar back on the wall and continued with the purchase. All the while the woman's son couldn't stop bouncing off the walls. He was acting like a five year-old. I tried to get this done and over with before he started literally bouncing off _my_ walls and recking the place.

"Your guitar will be here in three weeks. Would you like me to deliver it to your house or would you like to come and get it?"

"I'll come by and pick it up. You have my phone number. Just give me a ring when it arrives."

"Okay. Well,have a nice day. And thanks for shopping at _Sour Note Music Store_."

The woman and her son waved and left. And the only thing going through my head was that that was gonna be my last costumer all day.

This is why I have to make it. I own a music store that gets no business what-so-ever.

Going to the back I grab a handful of posters and a step ladder. Balancing the posters and the ladder I make my way outside the store. I place the posters on the ground and opened the step ladder. I make sure that the ladder isn't on any edgy parts of the sidewalk and climb up. Tearing the posters of the glass helps me with my depression and gives me something to do. I catch a glimpse at the name of the store: _Sour Note_.

What must I have been doing the day I named this store...


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ!

Hello everyone out there ! XD

Daisuke here with a quick author's note!

I wanted to apologize to you guys for not really having updated any of my fics. At first it would be because I'd start writing out a fic and then get writer's block. But everything over here on my side has taken a drastic turn. So I've been pretty busy trying to get things to settle down before I can do any updating.

I've also been co-authoring with my sister,Dark Uzumaki 93,on some of her fics and acting as her beta here at home. And planning out an existing fic with Danissy. (I'm sorry that I' haven't really spoke to you to get the fic going! .) Also,I just keep coming up with other fics in my brain and writing them down. XD I'm all over the place!

I'm going to update my fics so don't think that I've given up on them. :D They're my babies and I can't just abandon them!

Another thing! I had put up a poll on my on my profile here some time ago and only a few people voted. And I had closed it because of that. It made me sad. TT^TT So I re-opened the poll. For those of you who don't know what I'm talking about I'll explain.

The poll is for a sequel I'm doing to the fic I made called _Tonight_. It was a AU fic of Nero and Dante from _Devil May Cry_. I had put up a list of people from games and animes so it will end up being a crossover. I'd like everyone to please vote! I can't make a decision so I'd like you guys to do it for me. I'm thinking about having to poll open until the end of July. But if I see that not that many people voted I'll extend it until the end of August.

So until the poll is closed I'll try to update the fics that I've started. And possibly rewrite most of my fics. XD

**SO PLEASE VOTE !**

Thanks for taking the time to read this AN.

Daisuke Uchiha


End file.
